Book Three: Museum of Delusion and Revulsion
by Natsuyuki Sera 1412
Summary: The SPR team's latest case has asked them to investigate a new Museum, that has just opened, dedicated to a late artist know as Masashi Morinaga. What the team figured to be an easy case of haunting suddenly turns sour when the whole team gets split and transported to somewhere else. Will they be able to find their way out of Hell?


It had been a few weeks since the last case SPR had, but in that time, the days didn't seem to go by too quickly. In fact, they went _too _slow.

At the moment everyone was gathered at SPR office, except Masako, who once again said she had something better to do. I hadn't seen her around much, but that must have been because of the busy schedule she had. All in all, the room was lively as usually, with Monk and Ayako arguing like normal; John and Yasu laughing about it; Lin, working silently on his computer; and then there was me, who was just finishing up the tea. Everything was going great! Until Naru walked in with his moody self.

"Mai," he said, glancing up a little bit from his board as he walked over to the rest of us, "what are your plans for this Saturday?"

I almost dropped the tea cups at Naru's words. There was no case going on, not that I, and everyone else, knew about. So, why was Naru asking me if I was busy Saturday? Was I in trouble or…?

"Uh, Naru," Monk spoke up, a small chuckle hidden in his voice, "are you asking our little Mai on a date?"

Naru looked to Monk, a cool expression like usual, and said casually, "No, I'm not." It was obvious Ayako, Monk, and Yasu were disappointed with Naru's answer. I was too, actually. "I'm asking because we have been asked to investigate the new museum that is about to open just down the street." Naru looked back at me. "So, Mai?"

"I'm free," I answered with a smile, even though I was extremely ticked off inside. "I just hope this isn't anything like our last."

"I still haven't gotten over those dolls," Monk mumbled, shivering. I didn't blame him, even I still shivered at the thought.

"Terrific," Naru said, turning his back to me and heading back to his office. "I'll see you all here at eight o'clock Saturday morning."

"W-Wait a minute!" Before Monk could protest, or Ayako could protest, any further, Naru had disappeared into his office.

* * *

_Saturday, May 14__th__, Masashi Morinaga Museum._

"I'm so pleased you all could make it."

When we first entered the museum, we were immediately greeted by an older gentleman. He was hunched over due to a bad back and his eyes squinted, almost seeming shut. I also couldn't help but notice how long his gray beard was, along with the ponytail holding his hair back.

"You must be Shibuya Kazuya," the old man said, walking up to Monk and shaking his hand.

Monk laughed nervously, pulling his hand away. "N-No, you've got the wrong guy, Oji-san." Monk pointed to Naru next to him. "This is the guy you're looking for."

The old man lifted his eyebrows and looked to Naru, quite surprised, not that anyone _wasn't _surprised when first learning Naru was the boss. He was only teenager after all.

"You mean you're the man I talked to on the phone?" the old man asked, putting his hands back on his cane.

"Yes," Naru answered. "I'm Shibuya Kazuya. You are Norizomi Keizai, the curator, correct?"

"That is indeed me," the old man replied with a chuckle. "My, I never expected someone your age to be so polite. Let alone be running a hard business such as a 'psychic research' office." The old man ran his fingers through his beard. "Reminds me of my younger days…" The old man flashed us another smile. "I suppose I should be showing you around before getting down to the nitty-gritty stuff." The old man soon began walking away slowly, leaving us all behind. "Now, come along."

"Are you sure this guy isn't just crazy?" Monk whispered to me as we all began following Mr. Norizomi.

"I heard that young man!" Keizai said, waving his cane over his head. "For you information, I still have the brain of a thirty-two year old! Or so says the nice doctor."

I couldn't help but laugh at Monk's face when I saw how embarrassed he had turned from just a light scolding. I stopped laughing when I felt a small chill run up the back of my neck. I quickly turned around to see if anything was there, but there was nothing.

_Maybe it was just someone opening the door… _I thought absentmindedly. I was dead wrong.

* * *

**This is the first chapter, not much said, but it is a start. I figured I made you all wait too long, however, another chapter won't be up until Saturday, most likely. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Have a nice day!**


End file.
